A Very Merry YuGiOh! Christmas!
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: The Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! Celebrates the Season of Christmas, with Holiday cheer, decorations and presents. General Holiday fluff. (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

A Very Merry Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas!

Hey Everyone, This is Alisi Thorndyke with a Yu-Gi-Oh! Holiday fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

On with the story.

Chapter 1: Dec. 23rd

The spirit of Christmas has definitely fallen among the City of Domino. All the recipients are out and about decorating their houses and yards. The mall is packed with last minute shoppers. Yep, the spirit of Christmas is definitely in full swing.

The Kaiba Manor

Upstairs in the study of the Mansion, sits Seto, who is going over his list he has made for his family.

"Ok, Pernia gets her Sapphire necklace, Noah gets his long lasting Battery and Mokuba, well, I'm going to have to go on my instincts with him." Seto speaks aloud, going over his list one last time. Now having done that, Seto puts the list down on the desk and turns towards the window, seeing that snow has begun falling again.

"I know the mall is going to be packed and with snow falling, the streets are going to be a mess." Seto speaks, standing from the desk. "Better goget this over with."

Grabbing his coat off the back of the chair, Seto grabs the list and proceeds to put his coat on.

"I hope Pernia and the boys are done with their lists so we can take care of this and come home as soon as possible." Seto says, turning the lamp on the desk off. Coming from around the desk, Seto proceeds to exit his office.

Master Bedroom

In the master bedroom of the mansion, Pernia is also going over her Christmas list she has made.

"Ok, let me just go over this one last time." Pernia speaks, looking over her list once more. "Mai, Arora, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Noah and Seto. Ok, I got everyone." (Am I missing anyone?)

Setting the list on the nightstand, Pernia proceeds to put on her other boot. When she gets the boot on, Mokuba and Noah run into the room with their lists in their hands.

"We're ready to go Pernia." Mokuba announces to Pernia.

"Ok. I will be in one minute." Pernia replies. "Where is Seto?"

Pernia's question is answered once Seto enters the room.

"Someone looking for me?" Seto inquires with a sly smile.

"I was." Pernia answers him.

"Well, here I am." Seto replies to her. "You two go wait downstairs. We'll be down shortly."

Mokuba and Noah does as instructed and leaves the room, now heading down the stairs to wait for Pernia and Seto.

"You look nice and comfortable." Seto comments, noticing Pernia's attire. "Like a little snow bunny."

Her attire consist of a dusty rose pink sweater, with matching suede pants and matching boots.

"Thanks." Pernia smiles to Seto. "I am comfortable. You look comfortable as well."

Seto smiles.

"That mall is going to be packed full of people." Seto comments as Pernia heads to the closet.

"Well this is December 23rd." Pernia begins, pulling her coat out of the closet. "People who didn't have time to do it before now, thanks to their jobs or whatever they had going on, are making up for it now."

"Well, I want to get this trip over with so we can come home, and get out of the cold." Seto replies.

"As do any last minute shopper." Pernia comments, putting her coat on. "I can't wait to come back so we can begin decorating."

"If all goes well, hopefully, we'll be home before 7pm." Seto replies to her.

Now having her coat on, Pernia grabs her list off the nightstand and puts in her pocket. She then grabs her purse.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Pernia says to Seto.

"Ok, go ahead of me. I'll be down in a minute." Seto speaks to her.

Pernia does as instructed and exits the room, now heading for the staircase the leads the lower level. Now reaching the staircase, Pernia proceeds down until she reaches the living room.

"Ok boys, get your coats on. Seto will be down shortly." Pernia announces to the two, now walking into the main part of the living room where they boys are sitting on the couch. Mokuba and Noah does as instructed and heads to the coat rack to bundle up. The boys proceed to put on their coats for when Seto comes downstairs.

"Ok, everyone, let's go." Seto speaks, pulling out house his keys.

Both boys finish bundling up and head out of the door, to the limousine.

"What were you doing up there?" Pernia inquires to Seto.

"Had to grab a few things." Seto answers her. "And now that I have them, we can go."

Pernia heads out the door to the limousine, while Seto sets the alarm and locks the doors to the mansion. After doing that, he heads to the limousine and climbs in, joining everyone else.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" The driver inquires.

"Domino City Mall." Seto answers him.

The driver has his instructions and everyone is now heading to the mall.

Domino City Mall

The limousine has arrived at the mall and pulls up on the curb. The driver jumps out and opens the door. Everyone piles out and heads inside the mall. Once they get inside, Mokuba and Noah removes their hats.

"Ok everyone, as soon as you are done with your shopping, we all meet back here." Seto announces. "Remember, we meet here at JC Penny's."

"Got it." Mokuba speaks up.

"Mokuba, I want you and Noah to pair up." Seto says to him. "I don't want him getting lost around here."

"Alright." Mokuba replies.

"Ok, Let's get this over with." Seto says.

Everyone breaks and goes their own way. Seto pulls out his list and begins looking it over.

"I'll go take care of Pernia's gift first since the store I am buying it from is right behind me." Seto says to himself, now going in the direction of the jewelry store.

Continuing to the jewelry store, Seto has nothing on his mind but what he's going in the store to get and how happy his wife will be on Christmas morning. He continues his thoughts until he spots Yami exiting the store. Seto stops dead in his tracks. Yami looks up to see Seto and smiles.

"Hey Kaiba." Yami greets to Seto, now walking over to him. Seto doesn't say anything.

"Out of all the places to run into you at, it had to be here." Seto speaks, with venom running through his words.

"Well, I had to come get a gift for Arora." Yami answers Seto. "I couldn't find it anywhere else."

"And you couldn't do that some place else?" Seto continues in a harsh tone.

"Kaiba, I refuse to fight with you today." Yami says to him. "And I have to run. I have Yugi's gift to buy."

"How nice for you." Seto says to him.

"Tell your family I said Merry Christmas and hello." Yami says to Seto, now walking off.

Seto watches as Yami walks out of sight.

"I can never enjoy any place to myself because I always seem to run into him nearly every where I go." Seto mumbles to himself, continuing inside the jewelry store.

Bath and Body Works

Bath and Body works is packed, but isn't as full as every other store in the mall seems to be. Pernia enters the store, having left the video store, having already taken care of Mokuba's present.

"Something smells good." Pernia comments, trying to follow the scent. Letting her nose do the leading, Pernia is drawn a shelf where the sweet smell is coming from. Pernia spots the perfume bath set that is letting off the smell. The bath set is complete with body lotion, body spray, and shower gel. The name of the set is called "The Essence of Spring."

"MMM, The Essence of Spring smells great." Pernia says to herself, picking the set up off the shelf.

"I wonder how much this costs." Pernia inquires. "Arora will love this."

Deciding to buy it, Pernia takes the product to the counter to have the price scanned.

"Excuse me ma'am." Pernia begins, getting the lady's attention. "How much is this?"

The lady picks up the object and scans it.

"$27.98." The woman answers Pernia.

"Ok, I'll take it." Pernia replies, taking out her credit card from her purse and handing it to the woman. The woman proceeds to ring up the item. Once she's done ringing it up, she hands Pernia a receipt to sign. Pernia signs it and hands it back to the woman, now grabbing her purchase and her credit card. Placing her credit card in her purse, Pernia exit's the store.

"Alright, Arora is taken care of." Pernia says taking out her list and scratching Arora's name off. "Now to take care of Seto and I know just where to find his gift."

Pernia heads off to the watch store to find Seto's gift.

Hardware Store

Mokuba and Noah now exit the hardware store, with Mokuba having already bought Noah's gift.

"Ok, you are taken care of." Mokuba states to Noah, scratching his name off the list. "I have Pernia, Seto, Yugi and Arora left to take care of."

"What about Yami?" Noah inquires.

"Oh crap, thanks for saying something." Mokuba thanks Noah. "I almost forgot about him."

"Well, I have to buy your gift now so come on." Noah says to Mokuba. "And once we get there, I want you to wait outside so you don't see what I buy for you."

"Fine." Mokuba answers Noah.

Noah and Mokuba are now heading to the store where Noah is going to buy Mokuba's present.

Jewelry Store

Seto has just bought Pernia's gift and is now exiting the store.

"Ok, Pernia is taken care." Seto says pulling his list out of his pocket and scratching her name off. "Now to take care of Noah and then lastly Mokuba."

Seto places his list back in his pocket and is now heading to the hardware store. Seto continues walking until he reaches the up escalator. Stepping onto the escalator, Seto quietly takes the ride up to the upper floor. Once the escalator reaches the upper floor, Seto gets off and proceeds to the hardware store to buy Noah's gift.

Watch Store

Pernia is looking in the row of watches, trying to find a Rolex she plans to buy for Seto. Continuing to look, Pernia finds a watch perfect for Seto. It's a Rolex watch with a silver band and a gold lining around the watch face. Picking the watch off the rack, Pernia takes to the counter.

"Excuse me sir." Pernia speaks, getting the sales rep's attention behind the counter. The rep turns to Pernia and smiles.

"How may I help you?" The rep inquires to her with a smile.

"Yes, how much is this watch?" Pernia inquires.

Taking the item from her, the rep scans it and the price comes up on the register.

"$119.95." The rep replies to her.

"Ok, I'll take it." Pernia says to him, pulling out her credit card and handing it the rep. Going through the same routine she did at Bath and Body works, the rep rings the watch up and hands Pernia a receipt to sign. Pernia signs it and grabs her purchase and her card.

"Thank you and come again." The rep greets Pernia, as she leaves the store.

Once Pernia gets outside the store, She takes her list out of her pocket and scratches Seto's name off.

"Ok, Seto is taken care of." Pernia says to herself, now looking over her list to see who she has left to buy for. "Ok, now to get Noah's gift and I know just where to find that."

Pernia places her list back in her pocket and heads to the store where she's going to buy Noah's gift.

After the shopping Spree

The shopping spree is finally over for the Kaiba's. Everyone has taken care of everyone on their lists. The meeting spot where Seto assigned for everyone to meet at, only has two people awaiting for the others to show up. The two who are awaiting are Mokuba and Noah.

"Ok, Seto told us to meet here and so far, we're the only ones here." Mokuba begins. "Where are they?"

"I passed Pernia up on the upper level and she has tons of bags so I'm guessing she should be down soon." Noah adds in.

Looking at his watch, Mokuba looks at the time.

"It's 6:45pm." Mokuba reads aloud. Noah doesn't comment to what Mokuba just said and looks to his left, now seeing Pernia walking up to them, with a ton of bags occupying her arms.

"Here comes Pernia now." Noah informs Mokuba. "She is swamped."

Mokuba looks up to see Pernia with tons of bags.

"Man, she did more shopping then the both of us put together." Mokuba comments.

Pernia stops once she reaches the boys.

"Ok, I am totally done with my shopping." Pernia says setting some bags on the ground. "Everyone on my listis taken care of."

"Ok, now that you are here, Where's Seto?" Mokuba inquires to Pernia.

"He should be coming along soon." Pernia answers Mokuba. "I passed him up on the upper level."

Seto, then, shows up, joining the others at the meeting spot.

"Ok, is everyone done shopping?" Seto inquires to the others.

"I definitely am." Pernia answers him.

"I am." Mokuba answers.

"Me too." Noah adds in.

"Ok, now, let's head home." Seto says, with everyone now leaving the mall. They all head out to the limo and climb in.

"I am so glad that's over." Mokuba comments.

"Well, now we get to head home, where I can get started wrapping." Seto adds in.

The limo pulls away from the mall and is now taking the Kaiba family home.

Kaiba Mansion

The Limousine has just pulled up into the Kaiba mansion driveway. The driver jumps out and opens the door for the others.

"James, you get the rest of the day off and you get the day off tomorrow as well." Seto tells the driver. "And you get Christmas day off as well, paid."

James smiles.

"Thank you sir." The driver thanks Seto.

Mokuba and Noah, along with Pernia climb out of the limo with their bags and head to the mansion. When they get to the doors Pernia's stops them.

"Wait a minute boys." Pernia speaks up. "I have to turn the alarm off before you can go in."

Putting her bags down, Pernia pulls out the house keys and unlocks the doors and once she enters the mansion, she immediately turns the alarm off.

"Ok, come on in, it's safe." Pernia informs the boys.

Mokuba and Noah enter the mansion, with Seto following with his bags. The two boys head upstairs to their rooms, while Seto and Pernia stay on the ground floor at the coat rack.

"Well, that was fun." Pernia begins as she takes her coat off and hands it to Seto.

"It most certainly was." Seto agrees with her, hanging up his and her coat on the rack. "I can't wait to see your face light on up on Christmas morning after you find out what I picked out for you."

"I can't wait." Pernia comments to Seto with a smile. "You'll be equally surprised when you see what I got for you."

Seto wraps his arms around Pernia and pulls her closer, now planting a kiss on her lips. Pernia returns the kiss.

"Seto, I had an idea while I was doing my shopping." Pernia begins. "Well, actually, I got the idea from over hearing a conversation in the video store."

"What is your idea?" Seto inquires, kissing her lips again.

"Well, I got the idea about having a Christmas party." Pernia says to him. "It will complete the holiday season."

"A Christmas party huh?" Seto repeats. "Well, if you want a Christmas party, then you got one."

Pernia smiles and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Seto." Pernia thanks him. "You're the best."

"I know." Seto adds. "Anything for you."

"I'm going to run these upstairs and after that, call Arora and Mai so they can help me arrange things for the party." Pernia says grabbing all of her bags. "And they can help us decorate."

"Great, just what I need." Seto mumbles to himself. "Mai and Arora, the two people who bring any holiday down."

Pernia heads up the stairs to the bedroom. Once she reaches the bed room, she puts all of the bags in the closet and after that, heads to phone on the nightstand, to make her call to Mai and Arora.

A/N: Ok chapter 1 done. Next chapter, Christmas eve. I apologize if this chapter was boring and a bit rushed. I was capturing the moments of the shopping spree. Please no flames. I will have chapter 2 out very soon. If anything is confusing, please let me know. If nothing else, please review.

Review and Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Eve

Chapter 2: Dec. 24th (Christmas Eve)

The Christmas shopping is done and Pernia has a Christmas party to plan.

Dec. 23rd that night

Pernia is upstairs in the master bedroom, on the phone with Arora.

"So what time do you think you can come by tomorrow?" Pernia inquires to Arora.

"I can by your house around 11 or close to that time." Arora answers her. "All I have to do is wrap Yami's present."

"Ok great! I'll call Mai and see if she can come by and give us a hand with the planning and decorating." Pernia replies with excitement, to Arora.

"Ok, sure thing." Arora says to Pernia. "Thanks a lot Pernia for inviting me over to help."

"No problem, anytime." Pernia says to Arora. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Ok see ya tomorrow." Arora says, ending the call.

Pernia hangs her end up as well. Picking the receiver back up, Pernia then dials Mai's number.

Mokuba's room

Mokuba has begun wrapping presents.

"Ok, Noah's gift is wrapped and Seto's is just about finished." Mokuba speaks, now putting the label on the gift. Mokuba grabs his pen and writes in the areas to and from.

"Now his is finished." Mokuba says to himself, setting Seto's gift next to Noah's. "Now to wrap Pernia's."

Mokuba picks up Pernia's gift and reaches for the wrapping paper roll he is using.

"Ok, after I wrap Pernia's gift, then I'll wrap Yugi's." Mokuba reminds himself now taking a look at the wrapping paper roll and noticing how thin it has gotten. "Darn it. I better go see how much paper Noah has."

Setting the gift down, Mokuba stands and walks out of the room, now heading into Noah's room.

Noah's room

Noah has just finished wrapping Mokuba's gift and has started on Seto's. Mokuba, then, enters Noah's room.

"Hey Noah, do you have any extra wrapping paper?" Mokuba inquires to his cyborg brother, catching his attention. "I ran out."

"Sure Mokuba." Noah answers him. Looking to his left, Noah grabs a roll of green wrapping paper that is decorated with little Christmas trees and reindeers.

"Here you go Mokuba." Noah says handing the roll to Mokuba.

"Thanks Noah." Mokuba thanks him. "I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

"Sure thing." Noah says to Mokuba, now going back to wrapping Seto's gift.

Mokuba leaves Noah's room and heads back to his, where he proceeds to wrap Pernia's gift.

Mansion's Study

Seto has gone back up to the study to wrap the gifts he bought.

"Ok, Mokuba and Noah's gifts are taken care of." Seto says to himself, now grabbing the bag Pernia's gift is in. "Now to wrap Pernia's."

Removing the gift from the bag, Seto opens the case the necklace is in and begins gazing at it. He continues gazing at the piece of jewelry as the light from the lamp on the desk, makes the sapphire stones shine.

"I can't wait to see her reaction on Christmas morning when she opens this." Seto says to himself as he pulls a decent amount of wrapping paper off the roll he's using and begins wrapping Pernia's gift.

Master bedroom

Pernia has just gotten off the phone with Mai and is now wrapping the gifts that she bought.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction on Christmas morning." Pernia says to herself, placing a bow on Seto's gift. "Especially Seto. When he sees this Rolex, he is going to be speechless. "

Pernia places Seto's gift on the bed and begins wrapping Arora's.

"Ok, after I wrap Arora's, I'm going to start on Mai's, then Yami, and then Yugi's." Pernia reminds herself. "And after those, I have one more, which would be Joey's."

Pernia proceeds to wrap Arora's gift.

For the remainder of the evening, everyone continues wrapping presents until they break for bed. Every gift that is wrapped and for those that hasn't been as of yet, but soon will be, will placed under the tree that very next day.

Dec. 24th Christmas eve

10:54 am

The Kaiba manor is awake, with Seto upstairs in the study working on his corporation's website's announcements and finishing up his wrapping, the boys in their rooms finishing up their wrapping and Pernia is in the living room, patiently awaiting Arora's arrival. While waiting, Pernia has started a list of foods that is going to be served at the party.

"Ok, We will have 3 types of cakes." Pernia begins reading aloud. "German Chocolate, Seto's favorite, white and yellow."

Pernia continues going over the list for when the doorbell rings.

"That must be Arora." Pernia says to herself, putting the list down and standing. Pernia walks to the door and once she reaches it, she opens the door to see Arora.

"Hey Pernia." Arora greets with a smile.

"Hey Arora, glad you could make it." Pernia greets back with a smile. "Come on in."

Arora comes inside and Pernia closes the doors behind her.

"Man, it is freezing out there." Arora comments, removing her earmuffs. "It feels like freaking below zero."

"I can imagine." Pernia adds to Arora's statement. "Oh, Mai called and she said she would be a little late coming because Joey is sick and Serenity had to run to the drug store for him. So when Serenity returns, the she'll be right over."

"Oh, alright." Arora replies, now removing her coat. "Does this mean we have to wait until she arrives to get started with the planning and the decorating?"

"Well, not entirely." Pernia answers her. "I already started a list of foods that will be served at the party, so we can work on that and once Mai arrives, then we will work with the decorations."

"Ok, that we can do." Arora says to Pernia, now hanging up her coat on the coat rack. "What do you have listed so far?"

"So far I only have the cakes listed." Pernia states. "And a few appetizers."

"Well, I'll help you finish the rest." Arora says to Pernia. "I know of a few good drinks that can be served, that Mokuba can drink without getting plastered, along with the normal stuff."

Both Pernia and Arora head to the couch to finish the Christmas party food list.

"Um, one thing before we begin Pernia." Arora begins as they take a seat on the couch. "Will we be cooking all of this food or just some of it?"

"Well, I was thinking that once we make the list out, I will call the caterers and have them cater the entire party, while we decorate." Pernia explains to Arora. "I want us to make the Christmas cookies, but everything else will be pretty much taken care."

"Ok, that's an excellent idea." Arora states, as she begins looking over the list Pernia had started. "So what kind of food were you thinking of serving?"

"Well, I was thinking pizza, caviar, and soda." Pernia answers her. "That's all I came up with so far."

"Pernia, you're throwing a Christmas party, not a country club social." Arora says to Pernia. "Just leave everything to me.

Pernia nods.

"Now I'm going to name some food and I want you to tell me if you agree or disagree." Arora says to Pernia.

"Alright." Pernia agrees.

"Ok, Brownies." Arora begins naming.

"Ok, brownies would do." Pernia answers Arora.

"Alright, pound cake." Arora continues.

"Seto doesn't like pound cake." Pernia answers her.

"Ok, so "no" on the pound cake." Arora replies. "Ok, gingerbread cookies."

"We'll make those." Pernia answers her. "It's my tradition every year."

"Ok, chips and dip. No party is complete without chips and dip." Arora continues. "What kind of chips do your family like?"

"Well." Pernia begins. "I like Ranch style, Seto loves the salt and sour and Mokuba loves Bar-Be-cue."

"Ok, good, good." Arora speaks, writing down what Pernia just said. "Ok, what kind of dip do you want to serve with the chips?"

"French onion and ranch." Pernia answers her. "Knowing Seto, he'll eat it up the ranch dip before I get a chance to go for it."

"Alright, hamburgers and hotdogs." Arora continues naming. "Those will be for anyone who doesn't want to eat the pizza."

"Ok good call." Pernia agrees with her. "I was thinking about those, but I wasn't sure if that's what anyone would serve at a party."

Pernia and Arora continue listing foods for the party, when Seto comes downstairs with his wrapped presents, neatly stacked in his arms.

"Hi Pernia, I'm all done wrapping and finished my corporation's announcements." Seto happily announces as he walks into the living room. Setting the gifts down in the arm chair by the big screen TV, Seto turns to the couch, now noticing Arora sitting next to Pernia. Seto eyes Arora evilly.

"Oh hi Seto, Arora is helping me plan for the party." Pernia speak turning to Seto. "We're almost done."

"Don't you have someone else's holiday to ruin?" Seto speaks harshly to Arora. "Seeing you just ruined mine."

Arora turns her attention away from the list and to Seto.

"No, I just couldn't resist being away from you so you know I had come see you." Arora says in a smart tone, now turning back to the list.

Seto snorts and exit's the living room, now heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you have anything else that you would like to add to the list Pernia?" Arora inquires to Pernia.

"Well, not really unless we're missing something." Pernia says to Arora.

Arora takes a look at the list and notices they didn't include the drinks.

"We forgot the drinks." Arora announces. "Ok what kind of drinks were you thinking of serving?"

"Well coke, sprite, those drinks you named, and some ice tea for those who don't drink pop." Pernia says to Arora.

"Alright, good, good." Arora speaks writing down what Pernia just said. "Now the drinks I was talking about, those I will make. They are a secret recipe."

"Ok, it looks as if we are done with the list." Pernia says as Arora hands her the list. "Yep, everything seems to be in order and all I have to do now is call the caterers. Thanks so much Arora."

"No problem Pernia." Arora replies.

"I'm going to go call the caterers and once I'm done with that, We'll begin decorating." Pernia says to Arora as she stands.

"Sure ok." Arora replies.

Pernia walks from in front of the couch and to the table behind it, now picking up the phone. She begins dialing the number to the caterers.

Mokuba's room

Mokuba has gotten all his gifts wrapped and is now throwing away the wrapping paper scraps.

"Ok, finally done wrapping." Mokuba says to himself, throwing the last of the scraps away. Walking away from the garbage can, Mokuba goes back to his presents and picks them up. He then heads out of the room.

Noah's room

Noah is finally done wrapping his gifts and begins cleaning up the big mess the wrapping paper made.

"Man, I didn't know wrapping paper could make this big of a mess." Noah complains, cleaning up the mess. "But I am glad I'm done wrapping. Wished I could have finished this last night if I didn't have to go on the charger."

Noah picks up his presents and begins heading out of his room.

Downstairs

Pernia has just gotten off the phone with the caterers.

"Ok, I just got off the phone with the caterers and they said they would have everything delivered by 7 pm tonight." Pernia announces to Arora.

"Ok great." Arora replies. "I hope Mai can still come by and help us."

Before Pernia can reply to Arora's statement, the door bell suddenly rings.

"That must be her now." Pernia says now walking over to the door. Upon reaching the door, Pernia opens it and sees Mai.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to change before coming." Mai announces as she walks in. "Joey has the flu and he threw up on me."

"Awe, sorry to hear about that." Pernia says closing the door. "Too bad he won't be able to come to the party tonight. I hope he gets well soon."

"Well, it's his own fault really." Mai says removing her coat. "He was outside without a coat while snow boarding with Tristian. I'm surprised Tristian isn't sick himself."

"Men, you can't tell them anything." Pernia replies.

"Well, I'll bring him back something from the party." Mai says, now hanging her coat on the rack. "So did you already decide what you're going to serve at the party?"

"Yeah, Arora helped me." Pernia replies to her. "The caterers will cater the entire party so all we have to do now is decorate and I want us woman to bake the gingerbread and Christmas cookies."

"Alright, let's get to it." Mai says happily.

"I keep the decorations in the basement." Pernia says to Mai, as Arora joins them by the door. "Follow me."

Arora, Mai, and Pernia are now heading to the basement. As the three woman leave the living room, Mokuba and Noah come down the stairs with their gifts in their hands. Going over to the arm chair, both boys stack their gifts on top of Seto's.

"I can't wait until they finally get the tree up." Mokuba comments. "This arm chair won't hold everyone's gifts."

"I know." Noah agrees. "Well, since we're done wrapping and have nothing else to do, let's give them a hand."

"Good idea Noah." Mokuba agrees. "I know exactly where Pernia keeps the decorations. Follow me."

Mokuba begins walking in the direction of the basement, not knowing that Pernia, Mai, and Arora are already down there.

Basement

Pernia, Mai and Arora have gathered up some decorations and are now deciding on who would do what room.

"Ok, Arora, you do the living room, Mai, you take the upstairs hallway, and I'll do the den." Pernia instructs. "We'll work our way around the house so every room gets done."

"Ok, I got it." Arora agrees.

The three are about to head up the stairs to begin decorating for when Mokuba and Noah come downstairs, catching all three women off guard.

"Oh hi Mokuba, Noah." Pernia greets him. "What's up?"

"Hey, we were wondering if we could help you guys out with the decorating." Mokuba inquires. "You know, so you guys won't have to do the whole house yourselves."

Pernia smiles and nods.

"Of course you two can help us out." Pernia says to him. "There is another box in the room by the water heater so you and Noah can grab that and once you come up, you two can do the kitchen."

Ok great." Mokuba speaks. "Come on Noah."

Pernia, Mai and Arora head upstairs to begin decorating while Mokuba and Noah go grab the last box and then head upstairs themselves to begin working on the kitchen.

Everyone begins working on the areas they were assigned to decorate and soon work their way around the house, making sure that each room has been decorated.

Later, after the major decorating has been done

The entire mansion has been completely decorated with the most beautiful Christmas decorations anyone could ever see. Each room is made up beautifully, with chasing lights and different garlands of all colors. In the den stands a 6 foot tree, decorated with white dove ornaments and streaming gold garlands. At this moment, Arora, Pernia and Mai, along with Noah and Mokuba, are putting the finishing touches on the 6 foot tree in the living room, the same size as the tree in the den.

"Just one more." Pernia speaks placing a red bulb ornament on the tree. "Done."

"Not quite." Arora speaks up. "We haven't placed the star on top of the tree."

"I always seem to miss that every year." Pernia says. "Thanks for saying something."

"Yeah, but who's tall enough to reach up that high?" Mokuba inquires.

Arora looks at Pernia, who looks at Mokuba, who looks at Noah, who turns to Mai. Now everyone's attention turns on Mai.

"What?" Mai inquires, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"You're the only one who's tall enough to reach the top of the tree." Arora speaks to Mai, handing her the star.

"Oh, I guess I am." Mai says, dumbfounded.

Mai approaches the tree and places the star on top.

"Ok, now we're done." Arora speaks. "And this tree is beautiful."

"Thanks to you two and Mokuba and Noah." Pernia thanks them. "Thanks a lot guys for coming by to help."

"Hey, no problem." Mai says. "It's what we do."

"Ok, now that this is done, Mai, Arora, I need some help in the kitchen, setting up the table for when the food to arrive." Pernia announces. "Mokuba, Noah, if we are still in the kitchen when the caterers arrive, then direct them to the kitchen.

"Ok, gotcha." Mokuba says to Pernia, placing a Christmas throw pillow on the couch.

Mai, Pernia and Arora head off into the kitchen as Mokuba and Noah begin placing the Christmas gifts under the tree.

The two boys continue placing the gifts under the tree for when Seto comes downstairs.

"Hey guys, did those two leave yet?" Seto inquires to the boys.

"No, they are in the kitchen with Pernia." Mokuba answers him.

"Oh great! The last thing I want is them being here longer then they have to be." Seto fusses. "Did they mention when they are going to leave?"

"No Seto, they didn't." Mokuba says, a bit annoyed. "Seto, Mai and Arora are my friends and I would rather have them here then by themselves tonight."

"They are staying for the party." Noah adds in.

Seto sits on the couch and begins holding his head.

"This is not how I planned my night." Seto mumbles to himself.

The door bell suddenly rings, catching Seto's attention.

"Great, now who's this?" Seto inquires getting off the couch and heading over to the door. "I hope it's not more of who I don't want to see."

Upon reaching the door, Seto opens it to see two guys holding silver platters.

"Who are you guys and whatever you're selling, I don't want it." Seto greets the guys harshly.

"Those must be the caterers." Mokuba says running to door.

"Caterers?! Who called them?" Seto inquires.

"Pernia did. Duh, we're having a Christmas party." Mokuba says to Seto. "Come on in guys and I'll show you were to put the food."

Mokuba shows the way to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Pernia, Mai and Arora have set the table complete with paper cups, paper plates and plastic silverware.

"Ok, everything looks in order here." Arora says taking a look at the table again.

"Yes it does." Pernia agrees. "Good job."

"Ok, let's get started on the Christmas cookies." Mai says heading over to the counter with Pernia.

As Pernia and Mai look over the Christmas cookie recipe, Mokuba enters the kitchen with the caterers.

"Ok everyone, the food is here." Mokuba announces. "Just set it down here guys."

The caterers do as instructed.

"Here Mai, you go ahead and get started with the cookies, while I go grab my purse and pay these gentlemen." Pernia says to Mai. "Arora, you spread everything out. I'll be right back."

Pernia exit's the kitchen and begins heading for the staircase, for when Mokuba catches up with her.

"Hey Pernia." Mokuba calls out to her, making her stop and turn to him.

"Yes Mokuba?" Pernia inquires to him.

"Would it be ok, if I invited Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristian and Yami over for the party?"

"Of course you can." Pernia permits. "But Joey is sick so he won't be able to make it, but for everyone else you can."

Mokuba smiles.

"Thanks Pernia." Mokuba thanks her.

Pernia nods and proceeds to the staircase. Mokuba runs to the phone by the couch and grabs the receiver. Dialing Yugi's number, Mokuba hears the other side ring three times before someone picks up.

"Hello." Yugi's voice answers.

"Hey Yugi." Mokuba greets.

"Hey Mokuba." Yugi greets back.

"I know this is on such short notice, but is it possible that you and Yami can come to our Christmas party tonight if you're not doing anything?" Mokuba inquires.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't." Yugi answers Mokuba.

"Ok Great!" Mokuba squeals happily.

"What time should we come by?" Yugi inquires.

Mokuba turns around to the lock behind him and can see what time it is.

"Ok, it's 6:15 now." Mokuba announces. "Come by about 6:50."

"Ok, we'll be there." Yugi says to Mokuba.

"Ok, can you inform Tea and Tristian?" Mokuba inquires. "I would call them, but I have to help set up the food."

"Sure I can do that." Yugi says to Mokuba. "See you at 6:50."

"Thanks. See ya." Mokuba says as he and Yugi end their calls.

"Great, I can't wait to see Yugi." Mokuba says placing the phone back on the receiver and running back into the kitchen to help Arora and Mai.

A/N: Ok chapter 2 done and next chapter, Christmas day. I know I am kinda rushing things along and I apologize for that. Sorry if this chapter is long and boring as well. I am working up to Christmas day. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I will come in and change it. Please no flames and if nothing else, please review.

Review and Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day!

Chapter 3: Christmas Day (Dec. 25th)

Pernia, Mai and Arora have decorated the house and now the Christmas party is on!

Christmas Eve around 7pm

Arora and Pernia are at the end of spreading the food out among the table, while Mai places the cookie dough on the cookie sheets, preparing them to be baked.

"Ok, all done here." Arora announces, looking over the table. Upon her inspection, Arora notices a bowl of shrimp sitting next to the brownies.

"Um Pernia." Arora speaks out to Pernia. "We have a slight problem."

"Yes Arora?" Pernia responds to Arora, walking up to the table.

"I don't remember us putting shrimp on the party list." Arora says to Pernia as Pernia joins Arora at the table. "The caterers brought something we didn't ask for."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Pernia begins. "I ordered the shrimp as an extra. I haven't had them in a long time, so I figured now of any would be a good time to have them since we're having a party."

Arora doesn't have a comment to Pernia's statement.

"Plus, if I think you would love them." Pernia says to Arora. "They are very delicious."

"I'll take you up on that offer later." Arora says to Pernia, as she adds another stack of napkins to the table.

The three continue setting up in the kitchen, for when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Noah announces, jumping off the couch and running to the door. Upon reaching the door, Noah opens it and sees Yugi and Yami holding presents in their arms.

"Hey guys, come right in." Noah greets to them.

Yugi and Yami walk in, with Noah closing the doors behind them.

"Are those presents for us?" Noah inquires to Yugi.

"Yes they are." Yugi answers him with a smile, handing Noah the gifts he's holding. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Cool, thanks Yugi." Noah thanks him. "Merry Christmas to you as well."

"Where do I set my stack down?" Yami inquires to Noah.

"Oh, under the tree over there." Noah answers Yami, pointing to the tree. "Are those for us as well?"

"That, they are." Yami answers Noah. "I especially hope Kaiba likes the one I picked out for him."

"I'm sure he will." Noah says to Yami, now placing the gifts Yugi handed to him, under the tree. "He may look hard to please, but he really isn't."

Yami lets out a laugh at Noah's statement.

"Well, I'll remember that for the future." Yami speaks.

Yugi removes his coat and hangs it on the rack, along with Yami.

"The food is almost ready so please take a seat and something should be out in one minute." Noah says to them as he leaves the living room and begins heading to the kitchen.

Yugi and Yami do as instructed and takes a seat on the couch.

Kitchen

Mai and Pernia have the cookies baking in the oven, and Arora has the table all set up, with the food being ready to be served. Noah runs into the kitchen.

"Ok, our first guests are here." Noah announces.

"Who's our first guests?" Pernia inquires, as she continues mixing the fruit punch.

"Yugi and Yami." Noah answers her.

"Yugi and Yami are here!" Mokuba practically yells, running out of the kitchen and now running to the living room. Once he reaches the living room, he slows down and smiles to Yugi and Yami.

"Hi Yugi and Yami, I'm glad you guys could make it." Mokuba greets them with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting us." Yami greets back to Mokuba, as Yugi nods in agreement.

"Ok, the food is ready, but the cookies aren't done yet." Mokuba says to them. "Would you guys like something to drink until the food is served?"

"Sure." Yugi answers him. "I would like a coke."

"Some fruit punch would do." Yami says to Mokuba.

"Alright, be right back." Mokuba says, leaving the living room and now heading back to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Pernia is done mixing the fruit punch and now tastes it.

"I don't think it has enough sugar." Pernia speaks. "I can still taste some of the bitterness from the concentrate."

Mai gets a straw and tastes the punch herself.

"It tastes fine." Mai says to her. "If you add any more sugar, you will drown out the flavor, plus get a lot of people hyper tonight."

"Alright if you say so." Pernia agrees with Mai. "And I don't want that."

Mokuba runs into the kitchen and heads over to the table, grabbing a few cups. Heading over to the punch bowl, Mokuba grabs the ladle and begins scooping some fruit punch from the bowl and into one of the cups.

"Mokuba, did you tell Yugi and Yami everything would be out in a minute?" Pernia inquires to Mokuba.

"Yep, I did." Mokuba answers her. "I'm getting them something to drink right now."

"Too bad Joey couldn't make it, he would have enjoyed making a pig of himself tonight." Mai comments. "But no, he had to be a man and take that dare and look where it landed him."

"Like I said, talking to men sometimes is like talking to a brick wall, they don't hear anything you say, until after they're sorry." Pernia adds in. "Seto is like that sometimes."

"I'm going to go greet my Yami." Arora says to Pernia and Mai. "Be right back."

Arora leaves the kitchen and heads to the living room and once she reaches it, she spots the back of Yugi and Yami's heads on the couch.

"Hey Yugi and Yami." Arora greets the two, now coming around to the front of the couch and taking a seat next to Yami.

Yugi and Yami turn to her with a smile.

"Hey Arora." Yugi greets with a smile.

Yami doesn't say anything, but leans down and kisses Arora on the lips.

"How's my baby?" Yami inquires in a seductive tone.

"I'm doing fine." Arora answers him, in the same tone. "I was helping Pernia and Mai in the kitchen with the food."

"I can tell. You're still wearing the apron." Yami says to Arora, making her giggle.

"Well the food is done, but the cookies will be another 5 minutes." Arora tells them. "Do you guys want anything while we wait on the cookies?"

"What do you have ready?" Yami inquires to Arora.

"Well, we have Hot dogs, hamburgers, Pizza, Shrimp, Brownies, and a lot of others that I would have to be in the kitchen to name to you." Arora explains to them. "It's a lot of food."

"I'll take a slice of Pizza." Yugi says to Arora.

"Ok, gotcha Yugi." Arora says to Yugi. "Anything for you Yami?"

"No, not right now." Yami answers her. "I'll wait until everything is done, then I'll place my order."

"Ok, I'll be back with your slice of pizza Yugi." Arora says, kissing Yami once more on the lips and stands, now leaving the living room and heading back into the kitchen. Once Arora reaches the kitchen, She enters with Mokuba coming out, holding two cups.

"Ok, I got your drinks guys." Mokuba announces now entering the living room area. Coming around to the couch, Mokuba hands Yugi and Yami their drinks.

"Thanks Mokuba." Yugi thanks him, as Yami nods in approval.

"Any time guys." Mokuba says to them. "All of the food is done, but the cookies will be another 5 minutes."

"We know, Arora told us." Yami says to Mokuba.

"Ok, Can I get you guys anything else?" Mokuba inquires.

"No, Arora is bringing Yugi a slice of pizza and I'll wait until everything is done before getting anything." Yami answers him.

"Alright." Mokuba says to him.

Arora comes out of the kitchen with Yugi's slice of pizza on a paper plate and is now heading to the living room. As Arora reaches the living room area, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Mokuba announces, running to the door. Arora heads to the couch and hands Yugi his slice of Pizza.

"Thanks Arora." Yugi thanks her, with a smile.

"Welcome." Arora replies, with a smile.

When Mokuba reaches the door, Seto comes down the stairs. Mokuba opens the door and sees Tea, with three gifts in her hand.

"Hey Tea, come on in." Mokuba greets her.

"What is she doing here?" Seto begins fuming as he walks off the last step.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Tea greets to Seto.

"She's here for the party, Seto." Mokuba informs him, closing the door behind Tea.

Seto snorts and walks away from the front door, now heading to the living room. When he reaches the living room area, he suddenly stops, now seeing the back of Yugi and Yami's heads on the couch.

"What is the pharaoh doing IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!" Seto yells, getting Yugi's and Yami's attention.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Kaiba." Yami greets to him.

"Don't you Merry Christmas me!" Seto yells. "The question is, what the hell are you and Yugi doing in my house?"

"Seto calm down." Mokuba cuts in. "The reason they are here is because I invited them over for the Christmas party. Now stop asking why they are here!"

"Even on the holidays, I can't enjoy myself." Seto begins complaining as he leaves the living room and heads back upstairs. "It was bad enough Arora showed up and now I had to see the face of the pharaoh?!"

"Ignore him Tea." Mokuba says to Tea. "Are those for us?"

"Yes, these gifts are for you and your family." Tea answers Mokuba, handing the gifts to him. Mokuba begins looking over the presents and notices that one is missing.

"Um Tea, there isn't a gift here for Seto." Mokuba informs her. "But there is one for everyone else."

Tea stares at him, trying to remember where she placed Seto's gift. Now remembering, Tea begins looking on her person for the gift.

"Oh, I didn't forget Seto, I got him something." Tea says, reaching in her pants pocket and pulling out an envelope. Handing it to Mokuba, Mokuba opens the envelope and takes a look at what's inside. Mokuba pulls the content out and stares at it.

"You got Seto a gift certificate for a year's supply of pain killers?" Mokuba inquires.

"Well, I didn't know what else to get for him and since he yells a lot, then those will really come in handy and for when the company stress finally gets to him and he catches one killer headache." Tea says to Mokuba. "Just tell him that's from me."

Mokuba doesn't know what to say.

:::::Maybe she got him the right present.::::: Mokuba mentally tells himself. ::::He does fire a lot of people and he yells way too much, plus the company's stress does get to him sometimes.:::::

"Hey, Where's Tristian?" Yugi inquires to Tea.

"Oh, that's right." Tea begins, now remembering and hanging her coat up on the rack. "He called me right before I left the house and told me he felt like he was coming down with something so he won't be able to make it."

"That sucks." Yugi says. "I wonder what happened."

Kitchen

The timer has just gone off for the cookies and they are now ready to be taken out. Grabbing the oven mitt off the counter, Mai opens the oven and pulls the cookies out, now resting them on top of the stove.

"Ok, the cookies are done." Mai announces.

"Alright, Now we can begin serving all of this delicious food." Pernia announces. "Arora, go to the stereo by the staircase and look in the DVD compartment. There will be a stack of Christmas CD's, please put one on."

Arora nods and leaves the kitchen, now doing what Pernia instructed.

"Ok, let's get these party guests fed and get this party started right." Mai states, picking up the pizza platter.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth." Pernia says to Mai, picking up the platter the hot dogs and the hamburgers are on.

Mai heads towards the exit of the kitchen, with Pernia following her. They both now exit the kitchen and are now heading to the living room to begin serving the guests.

Living room

Tea, Noah, Mokuba and Yugi and Yami are having a conversation among themselves for when the smell of hamburgers and pizza lurks into the area everyone is sitting in, catching Yugi's nose as well as everyone else's.

"I smell hamburgers and Pizza." Yugi speaks. "And the smell is very strong."

"Ok, who's hungry?" Pernia announces as her and Mai come into the living room with their platters.

Having put on a Christmas CD, Arora goes back to the kitchen and grabs the brownie tray. Now having grabbed that, Arora heads out to the living room where Pernia and Mai are serving the others. Now entering the living room, Arora notices where Pernia and Mai set their trays, which are on the stretch table by the stairs, which are facing the front door. Setting the trey of brownies down, Arora notices the paper plates aren't on the table.

"They forgot the plates." Arora says to herself. "Can't serve the guests if you don't have plates to serve them with."

Leaving the living room, Arora heads back into the kitchen for the paper plates.

Mai, who is cutting the pizza into slices, looks onto the table next to the platter of hamburgers and hot dogs, and now notices they forget the paper plates.

"Hey Pernia, we left the kitchen and forgot to grab the plates." Mai says to Pernia.

"Already taken care of." Arora announces coming back to the living room and setting them on the table.

"Good catch, Arora." Pernia says to Arora.

Mai, Pernia and Arora begin serving the food and drinks, with Tea's and Mokuba's help. With the Christmas music playing on the stereo, the Christmas party that Arora helped Pernia plan, was definitely going on.

10 pm

The Christmas party has come to an end, with most of the food devoured, everyone having had their fill and very few Christmas cookies remaining. Now there is a clean up job that has to be done.

"Thank so much for your help, guys." Pernia thanks Mai and Arora as they clear the table off in the living room. "This party turned out great."

"Hey, anything to help out a friend." Arora says to Pernia, tying up the garbage bag she's holding.

"Yeah, it was no problem at all." Mai agrees with Arora.

"Thanks so much for inviting us Pernia." Yami thanks Pernia. "We really appreciated it."

"Hey, you guys are friends of mine." Pernia says to Yami. "It was my pleasure."

"Merry Christmas to you." Yugi says to Pernia.

"Thank you, same to you as well." Pernia says to Yugi. "Oh, before you two go, I have something to give you and Yami."

Setting the garbage bag down that she is holding, Pernia walks over to the tree and begins looking through the stack of presents under the tree for Yugi's and Yami's. Continuing to look, Pernia spots quite a few with their names on them.

"Well, there are quite a few of them here for you both." Pernia says, now picking the gifts out. When she has finally grabbed all of their gifts, she hands them to Yugi and Yami.

"Merry Christmas to you both." Pernia says to Yugi and Yami.

"Same to you." Yami says as he and Yugi head towards the door. Already having their coats on, Yugi and Yami exit the house and are now heading home.

"Well, I better get going as well." Tea announces. "It's getting late."

"Alright, Thanks for the help." Pernia says to Tea.

"I had a really nice time." Tea says to Pernia. "I hope we can do this next year."

"If all goes well, we will." Pernia replies. "Oh before you leave, I have something to give you."

Heading back over to the tree, Pernia spots Tea's gift in front of the stack and grabs it. Pernia walks back over to the table and hands Tea her gift.

"Merry Christmas Tea." Pernia says with a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot Pernia." Tea thanks Pernia, hugging her. Pernia returns the hug. After releasing Pernia, Tea then leaves the house.

Mai and Arora take the remaining garbage bags to the kitchen and throws them away, now having cleaned up the table in the living room. Coming back to the living room, Mai and Arora take a seat on the couch.

"This is a night to remember." Arora speaks closing her eyes.

"Yep, that it is." Mai agrees. "I really had fun tonight, but too bad about Joey. He would have loved this and whatever happened to Tristian?"

"Oh I heard Tea say that he felt like he was coming down with something." Mokuba informs them as he wipes the table off. "That's why he didn't show up tonight."

"Yep, he wasn't excluded from the flu when he and Joey both pulled that prank together." Mai says sitting forward. "Some how I knew, he wouldn't get away with not getting sick."

Pernia laughs a bit.

"Well, ladies it was fun, but I have to run now." Arora speaks as she stands. "This was real fun Pernia. Thanks."

"Yes it was and you're welcome." Pernia agrees with her. "Oh before you go, I have something to give you and Mai and Mai, I have Joey and Tristan's gifts as well."

"I'll take it to them tonight, along with Joey's plate of food here." Mai says to Pernia.

Pernia heads back to the tree and looks under it, searching for Mai, Joey's, Tristan's and Arora's gifts. Taking one look, Pernia finds the gifts and picks them out of the stack. Heading back to where Mai and Arora are, Pernia hands Arora her gift and Mai hers, along with Joey and Tristan's.

"Thanks Pernia." Arora thanks her.

"No problem." Pernia says to Arora.

"Thanks for the gift." Mai thanks Pernia as well.

"Hey, anything for my friends." Pernia says to them.

"Well, before it gets too late, I better get going." Arora says to heading towards the coat rack.

"I better get going as well." Mai says. "I am so full, I can flop."

"Well I hope you ladies have a very merry Christmas." Pernia greets to them.

"Same to you." Mai and Arora say in Unison. Fastening up their coats, Arora and Mai wave to Pernia and head out the door, now heading on their way home.

"This was one great evening." Pernia says to herself quietly. Looking ahead of her, towards the fireplace, Pernia notices Noah has fallen asleep on the floor with his head leaning against the foot stool to the arm chair.

"He partied himself all out." Pernia says walking over to the fireplace and leaning down, picking Noah up. "I'm taking him to bed, which would be his charger."

Pernia leaves the living room and is now heading towards the basement to put Noah on his charger for the night. Mokuba has finished cleaning up the kitchen and is now heading up the stairs to get ready for bed. After putting Noah on the charger, Pernia heads upstairs to go to bed herself. As Christmas Eve comes to a close, a much bigger and more exciting day was rapidly approaching.

Christmas day

9:36 am

The sun has risen over the Domino City, shining it's rays high above the city. Many of the recipients of the city have arisen and have begun opening the wrapped surprises that have been covered to their eyes since the first day of December. For those who have begun opening their gifts are truly surprised at what they waited all month to get, but for some, the wait wasn't that long.

Kaiba Manor

Everyone is out of bed and down in the living room, opening up their gifts and being awed by the sight of what they couldn't wait to see.

"Ok, Pernia, this one is for you." Mokuba says, handing Pernia her 7th gift. Pernia takes the small boxed shaped present from Mokuba and takes a look at the label.

"To Pernia, from Noah." Pernia reads out loud. Pernia excitedly tears way the wrapping paper. Upon tearing away the paper, Pernia sees a small black suede box. Opening it up, Pernia's eyes tear up at what she sees. Sapphire earrings.

"Oh my god, these are beautiful." Pernia says, now shedding happy tears. "Thank you so much Noah."

Noah walks through the pile of wrapping paper on the floor and over to Pernia, now embracing her in a hug. Pernia returns the hug.

"Here, Mokuba open this one." Pernia says to Mokuba, handing him his 5th present. Mokuba takes the large gift from her and begins tearing away the wrapping paper. Once he gets the paper torn away, he sees a Chemistry Set.

"My very own Chemistry set." Mokuba says happily. "Thanks….uh, who bought this for me?"

"I did." Seto answers him. "I know how much you like to mess with the elements."

"Thanks so much big brother." Mokuba thanks him.

"Here, Noah open this one." Seto says to Noah, handing him a large box. Noah takes it from Seto and begins tearing away the wrapping paper. Upon getting the paper open, Noah can see Seto bought him that long lasting battery.

"OH MY!!!!!!!!!!!" Noah begins screaming. "You got me that long lasting battery I always wanted. Now I don't have to spend so much time on the charger."

"That's right." Seto says to him. "I knew just what to get for you. Now you can be off the charger longer and get to enjoy more of being a human cyborg."

"Thanks brother, you're the best." Noah thanks Seto.

"Ok, time to open this one from me, Seto." Pernia says, giving Seto his gift. Seto takes the gift and tears away the paper. After getting the paper off, Seto can see Pernia got him a Rolex watch.

Seto goes speechless and his eyes go wide at what he sees.

"I knew you would like it." Pernia says giving Seto a kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas dear."

Seto returns the kiss, making his longer.

"Thanks so much honey, and this one if for you." Seto says, handing Pernia her present. Pernia takes it and removes the wrapping.

"Another black box." Pernia giggles a bit. She opens the box and sees a sapphire necklace, shimmering as the sunlight hits the gems.

Pernia goes speechless herself and her eyes get wide.

"You……got…me… a….sapphire…necklace…" Pernia speaks, as she stammers happily. "I love it, love it, love it, love it."

"Now it will match the earrings Noah got for you." Seto says, leaning over and kissing Pernia on the cheek. "Merry Christmas dear."

"Here, Noah, this one is from Pernia." Mokuba says handing Noah the small gift. Noah takes it and tears away the wrapping. Noah's eyes get big at the sight he sees. Pernia got him more emotion chips for his mechanism.

"Thanks so much Pernia." Noah thanks her.

"No problem." Pernia says to Noah, continuing to stare at the necklace Seto bought for her. (She is stunned beyond words)

"Ok, and this is for me, from Pernia." Mokuba says, tearing away the wrapping paper. Upon getting the paper torn away, Mokuba sees that Pernia got him that horror DVD he wanted, Resident Evil: Return of the dead.

"You remembered Pernia." Mokuba says clutching the DVD. "Thanks so much."

"This has truly been a great Christmas." Seto speaks.

"It isn't over just yet." Mokuba says continuing to clutch his DVD. "We still have plenty of presents to open."

They begin opening the rest of the gifts that are still wrapped.

Moto Residence

Yugi and Yami are awake, opening the gifts they have received. Arora has come by to see Yugi and Yami, having not opened her presents from them yet, but having opened the others that were given to her from Pernia, Mai, and her father.

"Ok, this one is from my woman." Yami smiles, tearing away the wrapping paper. After tearing away the wrapping paper, Yami sees that Arora got him a Rolex watch.

"Arora, a Rolex watch." Yami says happily. "Thanks so much, babe."

"I knew you would like it and you're welcome." Arora says to Yami, kissing him on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Did you open the gifts that me and Yugi gave to you?" Yami inquires to her.

"Not yet, I wanted to be around to thank you guys after I opened them." Arora replies.

"I think you are going to love what I gave you." Yami says to her.

Arora begins tearing away the wrapping paper and once she gets it open, She sees a little black box. Opening the black box, Arora sees a diamond ring. Her mouth runs dry and she becomes speechless.

"Yami….a….diamond….ring.." Arora stammers as she begins trying to find the right words. "Yami…I…I.."

Yami turns to her and gets on one knee.

"Arora, there is something I want to ask you." Yami begins. "Will you marry me?"

Arora begins shedding happy tears.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I will!" Arora answers Yami, hugging him. Yami kisses her on the lips.

"Thanks so much." Yami thanks her.

"I hope you like mine Arora." Yugi says to Arora. Yami releases Arora and Arora begins tearing away the wrapping paper from Yugi's gift. Once it's open, she opens the suede box and sees a diamond Bracelet. Arora goes speechless again.

"Thanks so much Yugi." Arora finally speaks, taking the necklace out of the case.

"Hey Yugi, I hope you like what I bought for you." Yami says to Yugi as he tears away the wrapping paper to one of Yami's gifts. Upon getting it open, Yugi can see Yami bought him a laptop computer.

"A laptop, you bought me a laptop." Yugi says, happily clutching the box. "Thanks so much Yami."

"You're welcome." Yami answers Yugi. "You still have plenty left to open."

Yugi begins opening his other presents, finding a new surprise behind each color of wrapping paper.

Throughout the morning and during the day, everyone opened their gifts and enjoyed the surprises they had waiting for them. Phone calls of thanks and emails of praise were sent to everyone who gave and received. This was truly another happy Christmas for the City of Domino.

A/N: Ok people EOS (End of Story). I hope you all liked this fic. This is a Christmas present to all of you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, from me, Alisi Thorndyke. I would like to wish you all and yours a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Merry Christmas to you all!

Review Please!


End file.
